


Nightime Noises

by AllyThePotato



Category: Glee
Genre: Cute, Halloweeny, Kind of spooky, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, but in a cute way, just them kind of being dumbasses, scared klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyThePotato/pseuds/AllyThePotato
Summary: Kurt had planned to take advantage of him and Blaine's time alone, but the universe has other plans.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Nightime Noises

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt that @esperantoauthor chose from my list. “Things you said when you were scared.” this was fun and quick. enjoy!!
> 
> xx ally

Kurt and Blaine were alone in the house.

It was a rare moment, them being completely alone, with no restrictions whatsoever. They were at Blaine’s house, his parents off on some business meeting. Burt was in Washington for the weekend. They were completely alone, with no one waiting for them to come home.

Kurt planned to take advantage of this rare opportunity. He’d already lead Blaine up to the bedroom and laid down on Blaine’s bed, motioning for Blaine to join him. Blaine just laughed and laid down next to him. Kurt smirked before setting to work.

He leaned in and kissed Blaine on the side of his neck, his lips traveling until he met his boyfriend’s lips. Blaine smiled slightly and kissed Kurt back, attaching his hands to Kurt’s hips in the process. Kurt hummed and threw one leg over Blaine’s torso, straddling him. Blaine groaned, then, and Kurt applied the smallest amount of pressure to their joined hips, pulling another sound out of his boyfriend.

“I love you,” Blaine murmured as Kurt began to take his shirt off. Blaine began to take his own shirt off, throwing it off to the side. Kurt leaned down and kissed him again before responding.

“I love you, too,” he said before attaching his lips to Blaine’s collarbones. Blaine moaned beneath him, and Kurt rocked his hips again, excited for what was soon to come when—

“What was that?” Blaine said. Kurt looked around, confused and slightly annoyed.

“What was what?”

Blaine sat up slightly, his face red and blotchy. “You didn’t hear that?”

Kurt blinked. “No, I did not.”

Blaine looked confused and slightly spooked, but nodded. Kurt went back to work, his lips attaching themselves to Blaine’s skin once again.

Blaine eventually relaxed beneath him, and the only sounds that were heard were light moans and heavy breathing. Kurt’s fingers hooked into the waistband of Blaine’s jeans when _he_ heard something. He immediately stilled. Blaine looked up at him with an _I told you so_ expression on his face. Kurt rolled his eyes.

“It’s probably just the wind, or something,” Kurt said. Blaine sat up.

“No wind sounds like _that_ ,” Blaine countered.

Kurt sighed. Blaine was right.

The sound wasn’t wind. It was actually a really creepy _creak_.

“Maybe one of your doors needs to to be oiled or something. Come on, Blaine,” Kurt whined. Blaine sighed.

“If we die it’s your fault, you know that right?”

Kurt laughed. “I’ll die a happy man,” he said. He kissed Blaine _again_ , hopefully without interruption this time. He began working on the buckle of Blaine’s jeans, managing to pull them down despite their awkward position. Then he kicked off his own pants, throwing them off to the side. “You’re so hot,” he whispered in Blaine’s ear. Blaine moaned in response, hooking his leg—

_“Creak….”_

And then Blaine was pushing Kurt off of him. “I am not doing _anything_ else until you figure out what the hell that is,” he said. Kurt groaned.

“Blaine, you’re being ridiculous, it’s just—”

_“Creak….”_

“Kurt it’s getting louder!” Blaine was up out of the bed, then.Kurt was getting nervous, too.

“Okay, calm down,” Kurt whispered. “I’ll go see what it is.”

Blaine looked at Kurt like he’d grown four heads. “Are you crazy? I’m not letting you go out there by yourself!”

Kurt threw up his hands. “What do you want to me to do then?”

Blaine thought about it for a second. “We’ll go out together,” he whispered. Kurt nodded.

They crept out of the bedroom and tiptoed down the hall, Blaine practically attached to Kurt’s side. They began to go down the stairs.

_“Creak….”_

“Kurt!”

“Shh!”

“Kurt…”

“Blaine, be quiet.”

They continued their trek down the stairs, trying their best to be quiet.

_“Creak….”_

“Kurt it’s getting louder!”

Kurt turned around and faced Blaine. “Shh!” Blaine blinked. Kurt sighed and kissed Blaine on the forehead. “Blaine, I would die for you, but not in this situation. I’m not dying because you couldn’t be quiet,” he whispered.

Blaine blinked again. “You’d die for me?”

Kurt nodded as if it was the most obvious fact in the world. “Of course.”

_“Creak….”_

Kurt sighed and continued down the stairs. Once they reached the floor, they made their way through the dining room. “Blaine I don’t see anything,” he whispered. “I feel like the sound is just the universe trying to be a cock-block.”

Blaine burst into a fit of giggles. Kurt snorted.

_“Creak….”_

Kurt winced, and glanced at his surroundings when he noticed the kitchen light was on. “Blaine?”

“Yes?”

“Was that light on when we got here?”

Blaine followed Kurt’s line of vision.

“No…”

“ _Creak….”_

Blaine whined. “Kurt I love you so much. I love you I love you I love you. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you but I guess this is all we get.”

Kurt’s head snapped in Blaine’s direction. “You want to spend the rest of your life with me?”

Blaine took Kurt’s hand. “Of course,” he said, repeating Kurt’s words from earlier.

Kurt took a steadying breath. “I’m just gonna run in there,” he said.

“What?”

“I’m just gonna run in there!”

“Kurt! No!”

Kurt kissed Blaine on the lips. “I love you. Hide the condoms that I keep in my nightstand before my dad cleans my room if I die.”

Blaine didn’t know how to respond to that, so he just nodded. “Okay.”

Kurt ran into the kitchen at full speed, screaming at the top of his lungs, prepared for war.

He was not expecting to see what he saw.

Cooper Anderson was sitting at the breakfast bar, eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, staring at him with wide eyes.

“Kurt?”

Kurt didn’t have the words to respond quite yet, so he just kind of waved his hand—even though Blaine couldn’t see him.

“Kurt?”

“Y-yeah,” he said. “Come on out, Blaine.”

Cooper still hadn’t said anything, instead just continued staring and eating. His expression had changed from surprised to amused. Very amused. He swiveled in his chair, creating the haunting _creak_ sound.

Blaine slowly emerged from behind the wall. “Cooper?”

Cooper’s face transformed into a shit eating grin. “Hey squirt. Was I interrupting something?” He gestured towards them. Blaine looked down, confused, when he realized he was talking about the fact that they were both in their underwear.

Kurt could feel the heat rushing to his face. He was sure he was red a tomato. He grabbed Blaine’s hand and practically ran back up the stairs.

“Oh, my God,” he groaned when they were back in the oasis of Blaine’s bedroom. “Oh, my God.”

Blaine ran a hand over his face. “Indeed.”

Kurt sat on the bed. The events of the night played over in his head again. “You really wanna spend the rest of your life with me?”

Blaine sat down next to Kurt, taking his hand in the process. “Yeah, I do. You’d really die for me?”

Kurt nodded. “I would, if I had to. I’d do anything for you.”

Blaine kissed Kurt then, unable to say anything in response to that.

_“Creak….”_

Blaine groaned, standing up and marching to the door.

“COOPER GET OUT OF THAT _GODDAMNED_ CHAIR.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [@20xbetterthanu](https://20xbetterthanu.tumblr.com) and my [ask box](https://20xbetterthanu.tumblr.com/ask) is always open for requests or just questions in general!!
> 
> xx ally


End file.
